The present invention relates to medical devices and tools and more particularly to medical device and tools that provide a gripping surface such as retractors, clamps, pliers, and other devices.
Precision is a necessity for medical procedures and devices used for those procedures. Because devices are used to grab or grip very sensitive areas of a body, such as when working on veins, arteries, nerves, or other very sensitive areas, devices must be able to be minutely adjustable, while still providing enough gripping strength. Accordingly, it is always desirous to have a gripping device that has improved sensitivity and precision without affecting the gripping strength.